W O W !
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Naruto bertemu dengan pria norak bernama Hidan dari Kerajaan Jashin. Hidan menawarkan beberapa kekuatan super pada Naruto. Naruto yang mesum tentu saja memilih kekuatan super invisible. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, tubuh Naruto langsung menghilang. Sialnya, Hidan menghilang begitu saja tanpa menunjukkan pada Naruto cara menampakkan diri kembali. -NaruSasu-


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan meramaikan fandom NaruSasu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Oneshot]

Title : W O W !

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Fantasy / Humor

Main Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Sum : Naruto bertemu dengan pria norak bernama Hidan dari Kerajaan Jashin. Hidan menawarkan beberapa kekuatan super pada Naruto. Naruto yang mesum tentu saja memilih kekuatan super _invisible._ Dengan sekali jentikan jari, tubuh Naruto langsung menghilang. Sialnya, Hidan menghilang begitu saja tanpa menunjukkan pada Naruto cara menampakkan diri kembali.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto. 15 tahun.

Baru saja memasuki semester pertama di SMU Konoha.

Menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan menongkrong di koridor bersama ketiga sahabatku -Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji. Aku sekelas dengan Chouji, sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Tidak hanya anak perempuan yang suka menggosip, kamipun juga sangat suka menggosip. Kami sedang membahas tentang Uchiha Sasuke, siswa di kelas Kiba yang begitu terkenal di kalangan para guru dan murid-murid.

Sekedar informasi, kami juga termasuk murid yang cukup populer di sekolah lho. Shikamaru terkenal karena malas-malas genius. Kiba terkenal karena memiliki puluhan anjing di rumahnya. Chouji terkenal kerena memiliki postur tubuh gempal dan tinggi seperti Snorlax. Sedangkan aku terkenal karena aku anak basket. Sebenarnya kami terkenal bukan karena itu. Kami terkenal sebagai sekelompok siswa mesum. Laki-laki memang harus mesum, jika tidak ingin diragukan kejantanannya!

"Sayangnya aku masih lurus, jika tidak, aku pasti akan mengejarnya!" ucap Kiba terkekeh.

"Dia bisa membuat yang lurus menjadi bengkok," tambah Shikamaru.

Uchiha Sasuke memang tampan, pintar dan mempesona. Wajahnya juga manis dan cantik. Postur ideal dan lekuk tubuh yang seksi. Dia sungguh sempurna.

"Kau tidak tertarik pada Uchiha?" Saat Kiba melontarkan pertanyaan itu, secara kebetulan Sasuke lewat. Pandangan kami tidak sengaja saling bertemu, sepertinya dia mendengar pertanyaan Kiba barusan.

"Dia bukan tipeku!" jawabku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada. "Tipeku adalah gadis _boing boing,_ bukan rata seperti papan!"

Kuharap Sasuke tidak tersinggung dan tidak terlalu menganggap serius ucapanku. Sebenarnya, aku tertarik padanya. Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk berkata jujur. Sasuke juga tidak mengenalku. Jika aku blak-blakan, Sasuke pasti akan risih padaku.

"Jika aku gadis _boing boing,_ akupun tidak akan tertarik padamu, Dobe!" balas Sasuke sarkastis.

Dan inilah awal permusuhan kami. Dia selalu memandang remehku, karena merasa lebih pintar dariku -walaupun itu benar.

Meskipun aku tidak menyukai sikapnya, tapi aku senang menanggapinya. Berharap dengan semakin sering kami berselisih paham, akan membuat hubungan kami semakin erat. Bukankah cinta itu berawal dari benci?

* * *

"Kau cantik, Suke! Please, jangan _tsundere_!" Aku menggodanya saat dia lewat di depan kelasku. Sasuke memandangiku dengan tatapan 'situ sehat?'. Aku membalasnya dengan tercengir.

Aku selalu menggodanya saat berpapasan dengannya. Kadang dia hanya diam memasang mimik datar, seolah-olah aku tidak terlihat. Kadang dia membalasku dengan ucapan yang sarkartis, hingga muncul perdebatan.

Ketiga sahabatku menduga bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke. Ya, kuakui bahwa aku memang menyukai Sasuke, walaupun dia bukan gadis _boing boing._

Yang sekarang jadi masalah adalah, Sasuke itu lurus dan agak sulit untuk kubengkokkan.

* * *

Suatu hari, kami berkelahi hanya karena hal sepeleh. Kakiku tidak sengaja membuatnya tersandung hingga dia terjatuh bersama nampan yang berisi makan siangnya. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja dan tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang lewat di belakangku.

Aku sudah minta maaf padanya, tapi dia malah marah dan melemparku dengan nampan. Aku balas melemparinya dengan kaleng _soft drink._ Perkelahianpun tidak terelakkan.

Orang tua kami dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Kami diskor dua hari.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihatnya. Dia tidak pernah kembali ke sekolah, meskipun masa skor telah berakhir. Ayahnya memindahkan Sasuke ke sekolah lain.

* * *

Hari-hariku berjalan seperti tidak biasa. Rasa penyesalan yang hilang-timbul karena telah membuat Sasuke pindah sekolah. Kadang aku merasa, itu bukan kesalahanku. Sasukelah yang terlalu tempramen. Kadang aku juga merasa, bahwa akulah yang mengusiknya sehingga dia tidak betah di sekolah.

Suke~ Mengapa kau pergi di saat aku belum menyatakan perasaanku? Kau bahkan tidak meng _accept friend request_ dariku.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku mencoba _move on._

"Wow~ Punya Hinata besar juga ya! Ehehehe..." Kiba tertawa setan saat mengintip anak perempuan dari klub renang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Ck! Punya Sakura tidak se _boing_ yang kukira!" decakku mengintipi siswi berambut _pink_ yang kutaksir. Sebenarnya aku naksir pada Hinata, tapi aku mengalah karena Kiba lebih dulu naksir.

"Punya Karui lebih seksi, manis seperti coklat~ mmm~" ucap Chouji menjilati bibirnya.

"Senior Temari memang sangat seksi. Dia tinggi seperti model. Tidak rugi jika aku menyukainya" puji Shikamaru, sang penggemar _senpai._

Inilah kegiatan kami yang paling membahagiakan, selain menyibak rok anak perempuan dan menonton film dewasa.

* * *

Setelah merayakan pesta ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Aku pulang dengan berjalan sempoyongan karena mabuk, tidak sengaja menubruk seorang pria jangkung berambut perak, dengan setelan jas dan sepatu berwarna perak juga.

"Ck! Norak!" decakku dalam hati, tanpa meminta maaf pada pria itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya pria itu agak terkejut.

"Tentu saja, penampilanmu sangat mencolok dan norak!"

Pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang melirik-lirik ke arahku. Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, aku tidak ingin disangka sebagai kenalan pria norak itu.

"Wow! Kau sungguh beruntung telah melihatku!" pria itu mengejarku sambil berputar seperti penari balet. "Aku Hidan dari Kerajaan Jashin. Aku akan memberimu kekuatan super!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ucapannya memang tidak masuk akal, tapi cukup membuatku tertarik.

"Kekuatan super?"

"Hn. Kekuatan super. Gratis tanpa syarat dan ketentuan!"

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk menukar dengan nyawaku kan?"

 _"No, no, no,"_ geleng Hidan. "Aku bukan _Shinigami,_ aku ini semacam dewa keberuntungan. Jadi, kau sungguh _lucky_ telah melihat wujudku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Dewa tidak pernah berbohong," Hidan tersenyum memamerkan gigi peraknya yang bersinar menyilaukan, membuatku mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi mataku dari kebutaan.

Karena giginya itu, aku percaya dengan ucapannya. Tidak ada manusia yang memiliki gigi yang begitu membutakan seperti miliknya.

"Kekuatan super apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?"

"Kau ingin apa?" Hidan malah balik bertanya.

"Yang ada apa saja?"

"Banyak."

"Seperti?"

"Terbang, telepati, bahasa hewan, lari cepat, _invisible,_ tinju..."

 _"Invisible!"_ selaku, "Aku mau yang itu!"

"Kemampuan membuat tubuh tidak terlihat?"

"Hn!"

Aku memang mengidamkan kekuatan super yang seperti itu! Bisa kupakai untuk menyelinap ke kamar para gadis tanpa tertangkap basah...ehehehe...

 _"Okey!"_ Hidan menjentikkan jari tangannya, kemudian dia menghilang tanpa asap.

"Hey!" panggilku. Dia tidak sedang menipuku kan?

Tidak. Dia tidak menipuku. Aku bisa berjalan menembus orang-orang di sekitar tanpa menabrak. Mereka juga tidak merespon saat aku memanggil, bahkan saat aku menjulurkan lidah dan kedua jari tengahku pada mereka.

Wow! Aku seperti tidak terlihat!

Ini benar-benar kekuatan super! Iyey!

Aku langsung berlari sambil menari balet menuju rumah Sakura.

* * *

Setelah puas mengintip dari rumah ke rumah yang lain. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak tahu cara untuk menampakkan diri. Bahkan membasahi tubuhku dengan air juga tidak berdampak apa-apa.

Mungkin, efek _invisible_ ini akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, wajahku muncul di koran dan berita televisi. Karena efek _invisible_ ini tidak kunjung menghilang, aku dinyatakan sebagai orang hilang. Kedua orang tuaku sangat terpukul atas menghilangnya aku. Padahal aku selalu menunggu di kamarku, berharap saat bangun tidur, mereka bisa melihatku.

Ketiga sahabatku ikut menyebarkan fotoku ke sosial media. Aku berteriak keras, memanggil saat melihat mereka menangis karena kehilanganku. Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa mendengarkanku dan akupun tidak bisa menyentuh mereka. Aku ikut menangis bersama mereka. Menangisi nasibku ini.

* * *

Tidak terasa, umurku sudah menginjak... 18 atau 19 tahun ya? Ah~ Terlalu lama menghilang, membuatku lupa umur. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahku sendiri. Apakah aku brewokan? Kumisan? Jerawatan ataupun dekil? Masih berpakaian atau tidak?

Aku tidak bisa menyentuh makanan, otomatis aku juga tidak bisa makan. Tapi, Tuhan masih sayang padaku. Hanya dengan menghirup aroma makanan saja, aku sudah merasa kenyang. Aku juga jarang lapar dan lelah.

Aku tidak tahu kabar orang tua dan ketiga sahabatku. Karena aku tidak berada di Konoha lagi. Kini aku berada di pulau Ame. Aku memutuskan untuk berkelana mencari Hidan, pria norak yang telah membuatku _invisible._

Setelah tubuhku terlihat lagi, banyak hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan pada sahabatku. Di antaranya, jangan makan ramen di kedai Icha-icha lagi, karena mereka menggunakan tepung yang sudah kadarluarsa! Guru Hatake dan guru Umino ternyata sepasang kekasih! Sakura dan Hinata adalah _fujoshi_ yang menyukai pair NaruSasu alias Naruto Sasuke alias aku dan Sasuke!

Gara-gara kedua _fujoshi_ inilah, aku teringat kembali dengan Sasuke. Aku sungguh merindukannya.

Pepatah mengatakan, sekali tepuk, dua nyamuk. Sambil mencari Hidan, aku juga mengumpulkan informasi tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Sasuke ada di pulau Ame.

Wow! Pulau Ame ternyata lebih luas dan canggih daripada pulau Konoha! Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini. Ketiga sahabatku juga belum pernah. Ahahaha...

Aku mencicipi kemewahan berbagai hotel bintang lima di sini. Untung aku _invisible,_ sehingga tidak perlu membayar. Ternyata masih ada untungnya juga memiliki kekuatan super ini...ehehehe...

Karena tidak bisa merasakan nikmatnya spa, aku hanya duduk memandangi kedua gadis yang sedang dipijat. Aroma relaksasi membuatku nyaman. Memang benar-benar keindahan surgawi~

"Ayah, ibu, Kiba, Shika, Chouji, Akamaru *anjing kesayangan Kiba* aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

* * *

Sasuke tinggal di kawasan perumahan _elite._ Dia tinggal bersama abangnya yang telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki.

Kamar Sasuke sangat luas dan banyak sekali buku-buku. Ada boneka dinosaurus berwarna hijau terbaring di atas ranjang. Aku tidak bisa memeluk boneka itu, tapi aku bisa menghirup aroma bayi. Apa boneka ini milik keponakan Sasuke?

 _CeekleeK_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup kembali, menampakkan sesosok pria kurus, tinggi, berkaca mata. Rambut hitam pantat ayamnya masih menungging seperti dulu.

Dia pasti Sasuke!

Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Aku memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

" _I miss you_ ~" bisikku di telinga kanannya.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke kanan, sehingga bibirku menyentuh bibirnya.

"Hwaa!" teriakku sambil menjauh darinya.

Ta, tadi itu... Bibirku...

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa, keningnya tampak mengkerut-kerut.

"Sai, kau di sini?" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian, kemudian beralih ke kolong ranjang, lalu ke kamar mandi.

"Sai tidak ada di sini, Suke!" Aku mengekori Sasuke yang sedang menggeledah kamarnya.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Seperti sedang berkonsentrasi mencari.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Sejak kapan dia mengenakan kaca mata?

"Sai tidak ada di sini, Suke," ulangku.

Sasuke mundur selangkah. Mimik wajahnya seperti...

"Kau bisa mendengar suaraku, Suke?"

"Do, Dobe?"

Sasuke selalu memanggilku 'Dobe'. Dia masih mengenali suaraku!

"Iya! Ini aku Dobe-mu, Suke!" Aku melompat senang karena Sasuke meresponku.

Sasuke mundur selangkah lagi, hingga punggungnya menabrak lemari pakaian. Kedua tangannya disilangkan hingga membentuk salib. Rasanya geli melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Jangan takut, Suke! Aku bukan hantu! Aku masih hidup, kok!"

"Kalau kau masih hidup, mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu, Dobe?"

Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke bahwa Hidan menawarkan kekuatan super padaku, lalu aku malah memilih _invisible._ Bisa-bisa dia malah menertawakanku.

"Kau tahu nona Sue di film _Fantastic Four?"_

"Hn," angguk Sasuke yang masih betah mempertahankan posisi tangannya.

"Nah! Kondisiku sama seperti nona Sue. Sebuah sinar yang begitu menyilaukan, membuat tubuhku transparan, sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa melihat, menyentuh dan mendengarku."

"O, begitu." Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, beralih duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu. "Lalu?" sikapnya seperti sedang mendengarkanku mendongeng.

"Aku berkelana dari rumah, eh maksudku dari kota ke kota untuk mencari cara agar tubuhku bisa kembali normal."

"Kau sungguh ingin kembali normal? Bukankah dengan tubuh seperti itu kau bebas berkelana dari rumah eh maksudku dari kota ke kota?" Sasuke sangat menyebalkan saat meniru gaya bicaraku.

Huh! Meminta bantuan pada Sasuke bukan cara yang tepat. Sasuke tidak bisa membantuku, dia hanya bisa mengejek. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja? Tapi aku...rindu padanya.

"Dobe? Kau masih di sini?" panggil Sasuke.

Aku diam, tidak menyahut.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang, berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Sepertinya dia mencariku.

"Paman Sasu!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki sambil berlari menerjang Sasuke. Sasuke nyaris terjatuh, saat diterjang tiba-tiba. "Ayo, kita selesaikan _puzzle_ ini!"

"Ayo!" Sasuke mengajak bocah itu ke kamarnya. Sang bocah langsung membuka satu _box puzzle_ 1000 keping dan menyerakkan isinya di meja kaca. Mereka duduk beralas karpet sambil menyusun _puzzle_ bersama.

Uchiha Sai -nama bocah itu, adalah keponakan Sasuke yang baru berumur lima tahun. Sambil menyusun _puzzle,_ Sai bercerita tentang aktifitasnya di taman kanak-kanak. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mendengarkan cerita Sai.

"Kau sungguh manis saat tersenyum, Suke!"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dia mendengar ucapanku. Aku mencium pipinya, lalu tersenyum padanya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa merasakannya.

Aku memilih untuk berbaring di sofa, memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tidak pernah membuatku bosan.

"Kau masih cantik seperti dulu, Suke!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sai, Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke udara.

"Ahahaha... Kau masih saja _tsundere."_

* * *

Aku dan Sasuke sedang berendam bersama di dalam _bathtube_ yang berisi air hangat. Hanya dengan melihat, aku bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit Sasuke dan betapa kenyalnya pantat Sasuke.

"Kau di sini, Dobe?" Sasuke menatap lurus, seolah bisa melihatku.

"Hn. Aku tepat di hadapanmu,"

Sasuke bergerak pelan ke arahku, tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipiku.

"Kau menyentuh pipiku," ucapku saat tangannya menembus pipiku.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Jika aku berdiri, kau akan menyentuh _'adikkku'"_

Sasuke menyepak air hingga mengenai wajahku. Kembali bersandar pada sisi _bathtube._

"Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku tidak suka diikuti sosok yang transparan sepertimu."

"Huh!" dengusku, berniat menyiraminya dengan air, tapi tanganku tidak bisa menyentuh air. "Aku tidak tahu kapan tubuhku kembali normal. Jika seandainya tidak bisa kembali, mungkin aku akan tetap di sini. Karena hanya kaulah yang bisa mendengar suaraku."

"Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku, Dobe!" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan handuk. Mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau masih membenciku karena aku membuatmu pindah sekolah?"

"Aku pindah sekolah bukan karena kau, Dobe!" bantah Sasuke.

"Lalu? Karena apa?"

"Orang tuaku terus bertengkar. Aku tidak betah tinggal bersama mereka lagi!"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu itu."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang kehidupanku!"

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Di depan pintu tampak sosok Itachi -abang Sasuke yang sepertinya menguping pembicaraan kami.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik ke dalam kamar mandi yang kosong.

"Aku tidak berbicara dengan siapapun."

"Tadi aku mendengar suaramu yang sedang membentak."

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku, kak! Ini tidak lucu!" Sasuke meninju pundak Itachi.

"Ahahaha...maaf, Sasuke," Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi sekali lagi.

* * *

Aku tidur di samping Sasuke, meskipun aku tidak bisa merasakan empuknya ranjang Sasuke. Tidur di ranjang ataupun duduk di sofa, rasanya seperti beralaskan lantai yang keras.

"Ne, Suke," panggilku.

Sasuke langsung berbalik badan menghadapku. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Tangannya meraba-raba tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyentuh _'adikku',_ Suke."

Sasuke berbalik memunggungiku, menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Ne, Suke," panggilku lagi, "Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak,"

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi aku takut dia akan mengusirku. Untuk saat ini, aku harus menjaga perasaannya, karena dia itu _tsundere_ akut.

"Ne, Suke,"

Sasuke mengenyahkan selimut dari wajahnya, dia berbalik menghadapku lagi.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berbicara, karena hanya kaulah yang bisa mendengar suaraku."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Baaanyak sekali!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, dia tampak bosan melayaniku. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap bercerita.

"Aku tidak menyangka umurku sudah 19 tahun, ternyata sudah dua tahun aku menghilang. Di kehidupan normal, mungkin aku seorang mahasiswa, sama sepertimu. Kita kan seumuran..ehehehe... "

Mata Sasuke masih belum terpejam, dia sepertinya ingin menghargai ceritaku. Untuk itu, aku terus bercerita dan bercerita lagi. Mengenai pertualanganku dari rumah ke rumah, kota ke kota, hingga pulau ke pulau. Aku juga menceritakan kedai-kedai yang menyajikan masakan yang lezat dan bersih. Juga melarang Sasuke untuk makan dikedai yang ku _blacklist._ Semua hal yang pernah kualami, kuceritakan dengan penuh perasaan, hingga Sasuke tertidur lelap.

 _"Good night,_ Suke! Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Aku mengecup keningnya. Mendekapi Sasuke, hingga tubuhku menembus tubuhnya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendengar suaraku? Apa mungkin karena aku masih memiliki perasaan padanya?

* * *

Pagi ini, Sasuke tidak kuliah. Dia memutuskan untuk mengantar Sai pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Sasuke sangat menyayangi keponakannya yang berkulit pucat itu. Ah~ Aku sungguh iri dengan bocah itu.

Sasuke duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca novel, menunggu Sai keluar bermain. Aku duduk di sampingnya, mengamati wajah datarnya yang mengenakan kaca mata.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenakan kaca mata?"

"Baru-baru ini."

"Terlalu banyak membaca, bisa membuat minusmu bertambah. Sudah, jangan baca lagi! Lebih baik kau berbicara denganku!"

Sasuke menutup novelnya. Dia mendecak tidak suka karena aku mengusik ketenangannya.

"Jika kau terus menempeliku, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan cara untuk menampakkan tubuhmu kembali."

"Kau benar, Suke."

"Pergilah dan lanjutkan pertualanganmu!" Tatapan Sasuke lurus ke depan, mengira bahwa aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Suke. Aku sudah dua tahun berkelana tanpa hasil."

"Kau menyerah?"

"Iya, bisa jadi. Karena aku sudah menemukanmu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendengarkanku. Tidak masalah jika aku tidak bisa menampakkan diri. Lagi pula, aku sudah lama menghilang. Keluarga dan sahabatku pasti sudah merelakan kepergianku."

"Kau pikir aku mau mendengarkanmu? Ck! Jujur, kau membuatku risih!"

Rasanya sedih mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu menusuk.

"Ne, Suke. Seandainya kau berada di posisiku, apa yang kau rasakan saat tubuhmu menghilang, tidak bisa dilihat, disentuh dan didengar, dianggap telah meninggal, padahal kau masih hidup? Pasti sangat menyakitkan, bukan?"

Tanpa sadar, air mataku turun begitu saja.

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan saat hanya ada satu dari ribuan orang yang dapat merasakan keberadaanmu? Rasanya pasti sangat, sangat dan saaangat membahagiakan!"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kedua tangannya melingkar seperti sedang memeluk sesuatu.

"Maaf."

Aku mengusap air mataku, berdiri dari tempat dudukku, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Suke. Biar aku yang memelukmu," ucapku karena tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terlihat aneh di depan umum.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Aku memeluknya, mengusap-usapkan pipiku ke pipinya. Tingginya sama denganku, itu berarti aku terus tumbuh.

Kubingkai wajahnya, memiringkan kepalaku, memberi kecupan di bibirnya.

Aku kembali menangis, karena tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tepat di hadapanku.

"Aku ingin tubuhku kembali...hueee... Suke~" Aku menangis seperti bayi minta susu.

* * *

Aku meminta Sasuke untuk _browsing_ dari laptopnya. Aku ingin melihat-lihat akun sosial para sahabatku.

"Wow! Ketiga sahabatku berhasil mendapatkan gadis pujaan mereka. Ah~ sungguh senang melihat mereka tidak jomblo lagi...ehehehe..."

Ne, Suke. Jika saat itu, aku lebih berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dan giat mengejar cintamu. Mungkin saat ini kita telah berpacaran. Tapi, sepertinya kau lurus, tidak bengkok sepertiku.

"Ne, Suke! Mengapa kau tidak meng _accept friend request_ dariku?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Hn. Itu sangat penting bagiku!"

"O, begitu."

Sasuke membuka daftar _friend request_ di akunnya. Mencari _friend request_ dariku lalu meng _accept_ nya.

 _"Done!"_ ucap Sasuke yang kelewat santai.

 _"Thanks,_ Suke!"

Seharusnya kau meng _accept_ ku sejak dulu. Dengan begitu, kita masih bisa saling berhubungan.

* * *

Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat hatiku hancur saat mendengar bahwa Sasuke berpacaran dengan seorang pria bernama Hyuuga Neji -teman Itachi.

"Mengapa kau berpacaran dengan si gondrong itu, Suke?" Aku berguling-guling di lantai, tidak terima dengan kenyataan pahit ini.

"Karena dia mencintaiku, dan akupun begitu."

Jika tahu bahwa Sasuke bengkok, aku pasti akan mengejarnya dari dulu!

"Hidan dari Kerajaan Jashin, kau dimana? Hueee~ Kembalikan masa mudaku~" raungku sambil berguling-guling di lantai, tanpa khawatir menabrak perabot yang ada di kamar Sasuke.

"Kau bicara apa, Dobe? Hidan dari Kerajaan Jashin?"

Aku berhenti berguling.

"Hn. Pria norak itulah yang membuat tubuhku menghilang! Bantu aku menemukannya, Suke~"

"Jadi, bukan karena sinar?"

"Sinar itu berasal dari Hidan."

"O, begitu."

"Kita harus mencari Hidan, agar tubuhku bisa kembali normal!"

"Kita?"

"Ah! Maksudku 'aku', karena kau pasti tidak bisa melihat wujud Hidan...ehehehe..."

Sangat berbahaya jika Sasuke tahu yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Sasuke melarangku untuk mengikutinya, karena dia ingin berkencan bersama Neji tanpa gangguan dariku. Tapi aku diam-diam mengikutinya. Bisa saja Neji berbuat mesum pada Sasuke.

Tapi ternyata, Neji adalah sosok pria dewasa yang mapan -jauh dari predikat mesum. Dia juga baik dan perhatian pada Sasuke. Sasuke tentu sangat nyaman dan senang di dekatnya.

Aku mengekori mereka dari makan siang, berbelanja, menonton film hingga menikmati makan malam yang begitu romantis, diiringi _instrument_ klasik. Membuat suasana begitu _so sweet_ bagi dua sejoli, tapi terasa menggenaskan bagiku.

Neji mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin pada Sasuke. Kotak itu disodorkannya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan kening berkerut, Sasuke menatap Neji yang tersenyum.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan lamaran Neji yang begitu tiba-tiba. Begitu pula denganku.

"Jangan, Suke! Kumohon jangan menikah dengannya!" teriakku yang sudah tidak bisa terdiam lebih lama lagi. "Aku sudah cukup menderita! Jangan membuatku menderita lagi, Suke! _Please!"_

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, pandangannya memutar mencari keberadaanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia yang hampa ini!"

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya, dia tidak ingin mendengarku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke!" teriakku dekat di telinganya.

"Diam, Dobe! Jangan membuatku ragu!" bentak Sasuke yang membuat Neji dan seisi ruangan meliriknya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Neji yang memandang cemas Sasuke.

"Maaf, Neji. Aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah. Kita pulang." Neji tersenyum lembut menanggapi Sasuke.

* * *

Neji mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Sesekali melirik Sasuke yang hanya diam memandangi pemandangan di luar sana. Aku juga duduk diam di bangku belakang. Tidak bersuara agar tidak memperburuk suasana hati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Neji." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara, "Aku hanya...terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Kau mau cerita padaku?"

"Hn." Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Neji. "Seseorang yang pernah kusuka, tiba-tiba datang menemuiku. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia mencintaiku."

Siapa dia, Suke? Apakah itu aku? Kau pernah menyukaiku, Suke?

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku terus memikirkannya. Suaranya menghantui pikiranku."

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tebak Neji.

"Hn. Aku masih menyukainya."

Wow! Aku sungguh tidak menyangka, Sasuke juga menyukaiku!

"O, begitu," Neji tersenyum dengan lapang dada, dia sungguh pria yang penyabar.

"Suka dan cinta itu berbeda. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak bisa mencintainya. Karena aku telah menaruh hati pada pria di hadapanku ini."

"Aku?" Neji menunjuk dirinya sendiri, merasa tidak yakin.

"Hn. Hanya Hyuuga Nejilah yang kucintai."

Pernyataan dan kejujuran Sasuke membuatku seakan jatuh ke jurang yang paling dalam dan gelap. Jika saja, waktu bisa diputar mundur. Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu, masa dimana aku bertatap mata dengan Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

Sasuke sedang berbaring sambil memandangi cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Sasuke menerima lamaran Neji. Mereka akan segera menikah. Sudah saatnya aku untuk menyingkir dari kehidupan Sasuke.

Tanpa bersuara, aku mendekatinya. Memberi ciuman perpisahan di bibirnya.

 _"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku. Sungguh senang mengetahui bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Selamat tinggal, Suke!_ " ucapku dalam hati agar Sasuke tidak mendengar.

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun, kepalanya berputar melihat sekeliling.

"Dobe?"

"Dobe?" panggilnya lagi sambil berdiri dan meraba-raba udara. "Kau dimana?"

Aku tidak menyahut, hanya memperhatikannya. Dia terus memanggilku, hingga dia berhenti dengan sendirinya. Dia terduduk di lantai, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap lurus ke depan.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencintaimu..." lirihnya.

Aku terjongkok di hadapannya. Kembali mencium bibirnya. Entah mengapa, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan bibirnya. Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, seolah tahu bahwa aku baru saja menciumnya.

Air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Karena dia menangis, akupun ikut menangis. Perpisahan itu memang menyakitkan.

* * *

Setelah berpisah dengan Sasuke, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Aku ingin hidup bersama keluarga dan sahabatku, meskipun mereka tidak bisa melihatku.

* * *

Kehidupan keluargaku berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada kesedihan lagi di wajah orang tuaku. Tentu saja, mereka telah mendapat pengganti diriku. Namanya Namikaze Menma, adik laki-lakiku yang baru berumur dua tahun.

Mitos mengatakan bahwa bayi bisa melihat sosok yang tidak kasat mata. Ito bohong, nyatanya Menma tidak bisa melihatku saat aku mengajaknya bermain.

Begitu pula dengan mitos anjing bisa menggonggongi sosok yang tidak kasat mata. Itu juga bohong. Puluhan anjing milik Kiba tidak pernah menggonggong saat kudekati.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20. Ketiga sahabatku masih ingat dengan ulang tahunku. Mereka memesan kue, menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, berdoa dan meniup lilin bersama. Seolah aku ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ya, aku memang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Setelah pesta berakhir, aku pulang menelusuri jalan -tempat aku bertemu dengan Hidan dari Kerajaan Jashin. Siapa tahu, aku bertemu lagi dengannya?

Dan ternyata... Aku benar-benar menemukannya.

"Hai, kau masih ingat denganku?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Penampilannya masih norak seperti dulu.

Aku memeluknya sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Aku tidak ingin kekuatan super ini lagi. Hueeee~"

Hidan mengusap-usap punggungku. Dia memintaku untuk berhenti menangis karena dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku.

Aku berhenti menangis, mengusap air mata dan ingusku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak menyukai kekuatan supermu itu," tebak Hidan.

"Hn. Aku sangat tersiksa!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menawarkan kekuatan super lagi padamu. Kau ingin kekuatan yang seperti apa?"

Yang benar saja? Kekuatan super _invisible_ saja sudah membuatku menderita dan kehilangan masa mudaku. Apa lagi memilih kekuatan super aneh lainnya. Bisa-bisa masa depanku hancur berantakan.

Tapi, bukankah masa depanku sudah berantakan? Orang tua dan ketiga sahabatku telah merelakan kepergianku. Bahkan Sasuke sudah menjadi milik Neji. Ah! Bagaimana jika aku memilih kekuatan super yang bisa memperbaiki masa depanku?

"Aku ingin kekuatan super untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Apakah ada kekuatan yang seperti itu?" tanyaku pada Hidan. Kuharap dia menjawab...

"Tentu saja ada!"

"Aku mau kekuatan super yang seperti itu!"

"Okey! Pikirkan kenangan masa lalu yang ingin kau datangi."

Aku memejamkan mata, memikirkan masa lalu itu. Aku mendengar jentikan jari, kemudian membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.

* * *

Awalnya aku bingung dengan pembicaraan ketiga sahabatku. Aku merasa pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"Sayangnya aku masih lurus, jika tidak, aku pasti akan mengejarnya!" ucap Kiba terkekeh.

"Dia bisa membuat yang lurus menjadi bengkok," tambah Shikamaru.

Ternyata kami sedang membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal, tampan, pintar dan mempesona itu. Wajahnya juga manis dan cantik. Postur ideal dan lekuk tubuh yang seksi. Dia sungguh sosok yang sempurna.

"Kau tidak tertarik pada Uchiha?" Saat Kiba melontarkan pertanyaan itu, secara kebetulan Sasuke lewat. Pandangan kami tidak sengaja saling bertemu, ada rasa aneh di dadaku, aku merasa pernah akrab dengannya.

"Dia bukan tipeku!" ucapku sambil melirik ke arahnya, "Tapi aku tertarik padanya!"

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, menarik lengannya sehingga kami saling memandang. Kukecup bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum bodoh padanya.

Dia balas tersenyum sambil menanduk hidungku dengan keningnya. Kemudian dia pergi setelah mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya padaku.

Dasar _tsundere..._ ehehehe...

* * *

The End

* * *

\- **Hiden Scene** -

Sebelum bertemu Naruto, Hidan telah bertemu dengan sosok yang beruntung lainnya.

"Wow! Kau sungguh beruntung telah melihatku!" Hidan menari balet mengelilingi sosok yang bisa melihatnya. "Aku Hidan dari Kerajaan Jashin. Aku akan memberimu kekuatan super!"

"Kekuatan super?"

"Ya. Kekuatan super apa yang kau inginkan?"

Tanpa bertele-tele, sosok itu menjawab. "Aku ingin kekuatan super yang bisa mendengar suara hati orang yang kusuka. Ingat! Hanya orang yang kusuka saja!" Permintaan itu terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Hidan.

"Baiklah!" Hidan menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian menghilang tanpa asap.

Sosok yang berbicara dengan Hidan merasa bahwa Hidan menipunya. Sungguh bodoh telah menganggap serius ucapan Hidan.

"Sasuke, kau berbicara dengan siapa tadi?" tanya Itachi yang dari dalam _minimarket_ terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat berbicara sendiri.

"Hanya iseng saja."

Itachi tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

 _"Adik kesayanganku ini masih suka iseng!_ " suara hati Itachi terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hidan dari Kerajaan Jashin tidak menipunya. Dia memiliki kekuatan super yang dapat mendengar isi hati orang yang disukainya. Ya, hanya orang yang disukainya saja.

Sasuke hanya ingin lebih memahami orang-orang yang dia sukai. Jadi, untuk orang-orang yang tidak Sasuke sukai, dia tidak akan repot-repot memikirkan meraka.

* * *

The End

* * *

Well, sudah tahu kan mengapa hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendengar suara Naruto?

Last, jangan lupa review ya :)


End file.
